Omega Rising
by R-X - 1
Summary: This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic. Please be gentle! Twenty years after the events of Endless Waltz peace is not just an idea but a reality. So how does humanity react to a new threat? First chapter bit mushy but Zechs/Noin fans may enjoy. :P


Please, if you have the time, view the stories written by my fellow authors; Salia Merquise, Kaltia, Jesse Kushrenada and Nanashi.  
  
I do not own gundam or anything that is associated with it (as much as I'd like to). All of the original characters are not mine. However the newer characters, etc, ARE mine.  
  
"To love is to admire with the heart: To admire is to love with the mind."  
  
~  
  
CHAPTER 1: AC217, TERRA-FORMING ON JUPITER  
  
~  
  
In the year AC217 peace had grown strong but war was still considered as a last resort by warring nations. People lived in harmony with one another but there were still groups ready to start a fight. However these groups never appeared and in the twenty years after the Barton Foundation was defeated a lasting peace was finally realised. All of the gundams had been destroyed and shortly after that all remaining mobile suits were also destroyed. It was the first step towards peace, and it made the greatest impact, more than the demonstrations or the international talks. Twenty years after all the mobile suits had been destroyed the memories of the wars had been lost from people's minds and the only information could be found in libraries or in governmental files.  
  
~  
  
The sun set over the Southern Hemisphere of the planet Jupiter. A shadow was cast over the surface of the planet and lights appeared from the dark. The lights belonged to the terra-forming stations that had been in place for three years. High above, in the planet's orbit, a small craft was monitoring the populated area.  
  
Aboard the ship it was quite except for the hum of the onboard computers. Standing by the main console, and watching the planet through the large view screens, was a tall man with blonde hair that flowed along his back. Streaks of grey could be seen in his hair and signs of age were noticeable on his stern face. His expression didn't change when a woman with short platinum black hair placed a datapad on the console next to him. Just like the silent male, time had been kind to this woman. A smile crept over her face as he turned and their eyes met.  
  
"Tell me Lucrezia, why are you still awake?" The tall man smiled at the beauty before him as she brushed hair away from her face with a flick of a hand. "You went to bed ages ago but you're still here for some reason, and with some data as well." He leaned towards her; "I find it intriguing seeing as though you said you were tired about an hour ago." He stroked her cheek gently with his finger and she took his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry" She spoke gently, "I didn't realise it was against the law for a woman to be with her husband. Besides, you've been out here for hours Zechs, you need some sleep." Lucrezia stepped forward, "As for the data, it's just the usual status reports from the stations." Zechs wrapped his arms around Noin and held her tight. Noin looked up at his drawn face. "Please come to bed Zechs. You look exhausted." She stepped away and pulled Zechs from the room. "Besides, the planet will survive if you're not there to watch it 24/7." Zechs admitted defeat and allowed Noin to drag him towards their sleeping quarters.  
  
Zechs stopped as they reached the door to their quarters. "It's a bit quiet." He looked around, as if something was missing. "Where's Feo'?"  
  
Noin turned and smiled. "He's on the surface with his friends." She stepped through the door. "He'll be back before we depart, but..."  
  
It was Zechs' turn to smile. "...but that means we have the ship to ourselves tonight." He picked Noin up off the ground in his arms and carried her to the bed. He placed her down gently and laughed softly.  
  
"What?" Noin tried to hide her laughing.  
  
"Not bad for a forty year old man, hey darling?" Zechs tapped his chest lightly. "I'm still as strong as ever. Noin pulled the bed covers over her body.  
  
"Well Mr. Zechs still-strong-as-ever Merquise, your wife is cold and you need sleep so stop playing around and get into bed." Noin shuffled across the bed slightly as Zechs slid into the warm comfort. He wrapped his arms around his wife and planted a small kiss on her head, as she drifted into sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my love" He whispered softly as he too drifted into a quiet slumber. Both Zechs and Noin were oblivious to the activities on the planet below. The only noise to be heard was the sound of the ships orbital engines humming in the vacuum of space.  
  
Far below the sleeping couple and the ship, on the planet's surface the terra-forming process had slowed for the night and many people had retired to their quarters for some rest. They too were oblivious to the activities of a small group of people within the stations. As the scientists, engineers and civilians slept on the surface, and Mr and Mrs Merquise slept aboard their ship, a plot was being hatched and carried out.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
There you have it, the first chapter of my Gundam Wing story. I know it's a bit slow but I needed something to work from and this was the best I had. Please read and review, but please no flames. Constructive criticism encouraged. If you see anything I may have missed out please inform me and I'll put it straight. Thank you very much. 


End file.
